


The Glass

by magickmoons



Series: SG1 Drabbles [12]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Death, Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel's trying not to think after Janet's memorial service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Written for writerverse Drabble a Day Challenge (last one, folks!). Prompt: just friends

It was dark in his apartment. Daniel sipped from his glass, wishing it were the cheap stuff; he wanted a burn, not gentle warmth.

He had made the expected appearance at Janet's memorial service before retreating home alone, had dutifully stood by SG-1 as they mourned the loss of their friend.

Friend.

He downed the rest of the glass and blindly reached for the bottle to pour another.

He'd never told her, never truly realized it himself until she was thrown back with a startled cry and a hole in her chest... until it was too late.

Fuck the glass.


End file.
